


Again

by mugen_ai3



Series: Again [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Needy!Nino, Sexual Teasing, round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Nino needs more.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jade_lil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/gifts).



> Self-betaed again. Sorry.

“Oh-chan” Nino moaned in a whiny, needy tone that sent seemingly all the blood in Ohno's body between his legs. Not that looking down at the sight of the younger man kneeling before him, hair slightly disheveled from their earlier session.

“Won't you come for me one more time?” the younger man glanced up eyes dark and sure, the tiny hands stroked the length of Ohno's taut dancers thigh muscles.

Sly and sweet, sweet Ninomiya’s (as calculating as ever) tongue darts out of his mouth, and before Ohno can react, he swiped it over the head of Ohno's cock.

“I'd thought you'd be too sore by now,” Ohno says sleepily. The older man knows Nino knows he isn't sleepy. And his dick certainly betrayed his voice.

“For round two?” Nino laughed. “I think you overestimate your power old man.”

Another tongue swipe and Ohno's erection is fully realized.

“See you want it.” Nino mewed, playfully flicking the member in question.

Like a cat Nino hopped on the bed, and landed with a soft “umfp” the t-shirt and boxers he was wearing were gone in nearly an instant.

With lube and condom in hand, Nino met Ohno's eye.

He was gonna go again anyway, he just really love Nino's coercion tactics.

“Let's go Satoshi-kun” Nino was teasing, and boy was Ohno going to make him pay.

There was something thrilling about the way Nino shivered when Ohno rewarded him with a devilish smile.


End file.
